The Perfect Gentleman
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Gibbs turns up to take Kate out to a party but instead finds her naked, lying in a shrub outside her house. Inspired by a scene in Desperate Housewives. KIBBS


**The Perfect Gentleman.**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Desperate Housewives.

"Oh come on Kate! Why does everything have to be such a big deal with you?!" Kate let out a small groan as she followed her ex-fiancé, Lee, down her front lawn, dressed in nothing but her bath towel.

"You know what?! I don't need an apology from you! I don't need anything from you!"

"Katie, you're humiliating yourself, go back inside." Lee said as he unlocked his car and got in. Kate ran to the passenger side door and yanked it open.

"No! You're the one who's been humiliating yourself! Why can't you see that? Walking out on me then rubbishing me to my friends. People think you're scum not me, so worry about yourself because you know what? I'm fine! I can walk down the street and hold my head high!" Kate slams the car down triumphantly. The next thing she knew she felt the towel pulled off from around her. With a slight squeal, Kate watched her towel fly down the street attached to Lee's car.

"Oh shit" Kate whispered as she attempted to cover herself with her hands. Quickly she ran to the front door and turned the handle. She gasps, horrified, as she realized it must have self locked earlier, when she slammed it. Kate looked down to the street and let out a slight whimper as she watched people give her strange looks. Giving them a small wave, then quickly realizing that it was not the smartest thing to do when you are trying to cover yourself, she grabbed one of the taller plants on her porch and held it in front of herself.

After 5minutes of trying to break into her own house through the back door Kate moved on to the lounge room window. Leaning off the porch, Kate tries to push it open with no luck. Sighing heavily, Kate placed the plant to the side and using both hands gave the window a huge push. Loosing her balance she then toppled into the shrubs, landing on her back.

"God this is just not my day! Try! Just try and embarrass me more!" Kate yelled up at the sky, her eyes closed.

"Kate?" Kate opened one eye then shut it again quickly, praying she was dreaming.

"Uh…whatcha' doing?" Nope not dreaming. Kate opened both her eyes, and gave Gibbs a small smile.

"Locked myself out…..Naked."

"Oh."

"And then I sort of fell." Kate crossed her legs. "So, what brings you here?"

"I just got your message about 'escorting' you to the dinner party, um, I would love to if the offer still stands" Gibbs coughed and continued to look away. It had been 6months since the team had been split up, and at the end of every month they would have a small party of some sort at one of their homes. It was Abby's turn to host tonight, it was also the first time Kate had the nerve to ask Gibbs to be her 'date'. She cursed at her luck.

"Yup, still stands."

"It's a date." Gibbs gives a slight nod, still not looking at her. "Well then I guess I'll see you later."

"Mhm." Gibbs smiles as he hears Kate give off a small groan and from the corner of his eyes he saw her try and cover herself with the shrubs.

* * *

Kate and Gibbs made their way up the front stairs of Abby's apartment building.

"Thanks for helping me break in. Do you think it's going to be hard to replace that screen?" Gibbs chucked.

"Well that depends. If you're nailing it in yourself, you might want to wear gloves. Or pants, pants wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, I know what just happened is funny, in theory, but I am nowhere near ready to laugh about it. So please, no jokes." Gibbs was about to respond when the door was flung open and Abby came bounding out, engulfing them both in a big hug.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?!"

"Kate had a problem finding something to wear." With the look Kate was giving him, Gibbs had to stifle his laughter. "Oh, was that the kinda thing you meant?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Later that night, after leaving Abby's house, Kate and Gibbs sat on Kate's front porch together, just watching the stars.

"Listen Gibbs, I... about the whole 'seeing me naked' thing. I don't know, I just, I want to thank you for being such a …. Perfect gentleman." Kate looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, I wasn't a _perfect _gentleman, I might've snuck a quick peek." Kate's face turned into one of mock shock.

"Oh. Goodnight!" Kate pretends to get up and make her way to the door, when Gibbs grabs her arm and pulls her down next to him, just a little closer than before.

"Oh, and , uh, for what its worth…..wow." Gibbs leans in and places a lingering kiss on Kate's cheek before standing up and making his way down the porch steps.

"I'll see you next month Katie….oh, and tell me now, should I bring a toolkit?" Kate let out a warm laugh as she watched him give her a quick wink then jump into his car.

After he had driven away Kate stood up and headed inside turning the porch light off on the way in.

"So maybe not the _worst_ day ever." Kate said to nobody in particular as she headed off to bed, a huge smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Ok, so defiantly not one of my best ones, but I found the first line to this story in an old folder and I had the urge to complete it, in a very small time frame…. So I apologize for any mistakes but it was all done in a hurry!

And now I must run so..

Please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
